Une nuit
by Plume Violette
Summary: Et si Felicity passait la nuit dans le lit d'Oliver? Et s'il s'endormait juste à côté d'elle? Post épisode 3x05. OS.


**Juste une petite envie de prolonger l'épisode 3x05!**

C'est le pas léger qu'Oliver descendit les escaliers menant à son repaire. Passer une soirée avec Théa à regarder des films et se gaver de pop-corn lui avait manqué à un point qu'il ne saurait décrire, et il était éminemment heureux de ces retrouvailles fraternelles. Il ralentit néanmoins en arrivant en bas des marches, un peu interloqué par le calme inhabituel qui régnait dans les lieux.

Diggle était assis seul sur la chaise de Felicity, apparemment occupé à envoyer un message depuis son téléphone portable.

- Diggle ?

L'ex-soldat leva la tête vers lui.

- Déjà de retour ?

- Où est Felicity ? demanda l'archer en guise de réponse. Et Roy ? ajouta-t-il également après un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours.

- Les enfants sont déjà couchés ! annonça Diggle sur un ton amusé.

Oliver fronça les sourcils, et pencha la tête sur le côté, en attente de plus amples explication.

Sans un mot mais souriant toujours, l'ex-soldat se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il se dirigea vers l'espace où l'archer entreposait ses affaires personnelles et désigna le lit du menton.

Oliver se figea en découvrant la jeune informaticienne endormie dans ses draps.

- Elle somnolait sur son clavier, expliqua Diggle à mi-voix. Elle a à peine protesté quand je l'ai portée jusqu'ici.

Devant l'absence de réaction d'Oliver, il ajouta prudemment :

- Elle a eu une rude journée, j'ai pensé qu'elle méritait de se reposer un peu et que tu ne refuserais pas de lui prêter ton lit. Je lui avais déjà proposé trois fois de la ramener chez elle mais…

Toute trace d'amusement avait disparu du visage de l'ex-soldat et Oliver réalisa soudain qu'il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas commis une erreur. Il arrêta son ami d'une main sur l'épaule.

- Tu as bien fait.

Diggle hocha la tête, et tourna les talons pour retourner dans l'espace central. Après un long regard à Felicity, Oliver le suivit.

- Et Roy ? lança-t-il.

- L'idée m'a traversé de le mettre dans ton lit aussi… commença Diggle sur un ton faussement sérieux.

Il s'interrompit devant le regard exaspéré de l'archer, prenant toutefois le temps de saisir sa veste avant de préciser :

- Je l'ai renvoyé chez lui. Il avait l'air encore plus fatigué que Felicity et n'a pas protesté, lui. Le gamin n'a pas l'air de bien dormir ces derniers temps.

Oliver eût un temps d'arrêt, il avait remarqué lui aussi et prit mentalement note d'en reparler avec Roy plus tard.

- Lyla a appelé, elle est rentrée, poursuivait Diggle en enfilant sa veste. Je ne voulais pas laisser Felicity toute seule ici et j'hésitais à la réveiller, mais puisque tu es là, je te laisse t'occuper de ta Belle au Bois Dormant.

L'archer faillit protester à l'emploi du possessif, néanmoins le regard bienveillant de Diggle l'en dissuada. L'ex-soldat n'y avait mis aucune malice. Si son expression trahissait quelque chose, c'était plutôt de la sympathie.

- Va, dit simplement Oliver. Embrasse Lyla et Sara pour moi.

- Bonne nuit ! lança encore Diggle.

Puis la porte claqua et ce fut le silence. Pendant un long moment, l'archer resta immobile. Felicity dormait dans son lit et il ne savait que faire de cette information.

Devait-il la réveiller ou la laisser dormir ici ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable, il n'était pas tout à fait minuit. Si elle rentrait maintenant elle pouvait encore avoir une nuit décente dans son propre appartement. De plus, vu la façon dont elle avait réagi tout à l'heure lorsqu'il avait évoqué ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il doutait qu'elle soit enchantée de se réveiller dans son lit.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure solution, il se rendit soudain compte que sa respiration était devenue courte et saccadée, et il prit quelques instants pour se calmer. Une longue inspiration, une expiration plus longue encore. Fermer les yeux. Une autre inspiration. Souffler doucement en relâchant ses muscles, l'un après l'autre. Inspirer, expirer.

Cette technique de relaxation rapide était si bien rôdée qu'il avait à peine besoin d'y penser. Son corps connaissait la marche à suivre et s'y glissait avec facilité. Il en ressortait toujours parfaitement calme et aligné, l'esprit clair, prêt à l'action.

Cette fois-ci pourtant, les battements de son cœur ne semblaient pas vouloir se calmer. Il ferma les paupières et réactiva une nouvelle fois le processus, sans plus de succès.

Frustré, il ouvrit les yeux avec brusquerie. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là. Sa décision prise, il fit volte-face et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers le coin repos. Toutefois, au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de son but, son allure ralentit imperceptiblement. Il s'arrêta finalement au pied du lit, indécis.

Les yeux clos, la respiration régulière, elle semblait si paisible. Sa queue de cheval s'était légèrement défaite et elle s'était pelotonnée dans les couvertures. Ses couvertures.

La regarder dormir dans son lit faisait naître en lui une impression de douceur et d'intimité qui inondait sa poitrine d'une chaleur inattendue.

Il se força tout de même à bouger, s'approchant et tendant le bras vers l'épaule de la jeune femme afin de la réveiller. Sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, sa main se retrouva quelques centimètres plus haut, le bout des doigts juste au-dessus des mèches qui balayaient la joue de la jeune femme, prêts à les replacer avec délicatesse derrière son oreille. Surpris, il suspendit son geste de justesse.

C'était la deuxième fois en quelques minutes que son corps le trahissait.

Force lui était de reconnaître qu'il était bien plus affecté par la situation qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Avec un soupir, il se laissa glisser le long du sommier jusqu'à se retrouver assis dos contre le lit. Il pouvait s'offrir quelques minutes avant de la réveiller. Juste quelques minutes de rêve interdit avant d'enfermer à nouveau ses sentiments dans une boîte bien hermétique, avant de rejeter tout ce à quoi son cœur aspirait mais qu'il ne pouvait s'autoriser.

Fermant les yeux, il laissa défiler les images, réelles ou imaginaires, que son esprit avait pris l'habitude de réprimer mais qui, il le découvrait, étaient bien plus prégnantes qu'il ne le pensait. Tous ces moments où elle lui souriait ou tendait la main vers lui, la façon dont elle replaçait ses lunettes ou se mettait à bafouiller lorsque quelque chose la tracassait, la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes, chaque occasion où elle prononçait son nom, sur un ton exaspéré, inquiet, ou d'une infinie tendresse…

- Oliver ! Oliver !

Il s'éveilla en sursaut, relevant la tête pour découvrir Felicity penchée juste au-dessus de lui, l'air aussi désorientée que lui.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, comme si c'était lui qui venait de la réveiller et non l'inverse.

- Je… commença-t-il en s'asseyant, mais il fut presqu'aussitôt interrompu par un cri de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ton lit ? s'écria la jeune femme.

Tandis qu'elle s'asseyait précipitamment, Oliver s'installa plus posément en tailleur sur le sol.

- Tu t'es endormie devant tes ordinateurs et Diggle t'as installée ici, expliqua-t-il simplement.

- Oh ! murmura la jeune femme, les évènements de la veille lui revenant visiblement en mémoire.

- Il a dit que tu refusais obstinément de rentrer chez toi…

- Mmmh mmh, répondit-elle en s'absorbant dans la contemplation de ses ongles qu'elle devait pourtant à peine distinguer dans la demi-pénombre.

Lui jetant un regard aigü, Oliver choisit de rester silencieux, confiant dans l'incapacité de son interlocutrice à laisser un silence se prolonger plus de quelques secondes. Mais l'informaticienne ne semblait pas décidée à parler. Elle s'agitait cependant sous le regard inquisiteur de l'archer, libérant ses cheveux de l'élastique qui les retenait et changeant plusieurs fois de position avant de finalement poser son menton sur ses genoux relevés qu'elle entoura de ses bras. Fasciné, Oliver s'abîma un moment dans la contemplation des longues mèches dorées qui cascadaient sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Elle frissonna soudain, et Oliver réalisa qu'elle portait toujours un haut sans manches, qui ne devait pas lui tenir très chaud.

Sans mot dire, il se leva et attrapa sur une étagère un de ses sweat-shirts à capuche qu'il lui tendit. Elle leva un visage étonné vers lui.

- Tu as froid, expliqua-t-il.

Elle saisit le vêtement sans le lâcher du regard. Il se rendit alors compte que ses yeux étaient un peu trop brillants. Sa main se tendait instinctivement vers la joue humide de la jeune femme lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il faisait. Serrant le poing, il laissa lentement retomber son bras, dans un geste qu'il espérait le plus naturel possible. Les mâchoires serrées, Felicity saisit alors le vêtement sans aucun commentaire. Il ne put toutefois s'empêcher de remarquer l'ombre de tristesse qui passait sur son visage.

Saisissant l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son index, Oliver soupira. Rester loin d'elle lui coûtait, mais il préférait éviter tout contact physique. Il retourna à sa place sur le sol et demanda doucement :

- Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas rentrer chez toi ?

- Je… commença la jeune femme, s'interrompant presque immédiatement en détournant les yeux.

- Felicity ?

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, et après un long moment finit par avouer :

- Je voulais trouver un moyen de stopper ce virus.

- Pourquoi ? Cooper a été arrêté.

- Juste… au cas où, dit-elle. Et si quelqu'un d'autre l'utilisait ?

- C'est très improbable, la rassura l'archer.

- J'ai appris à ne pas trop sous-estimer la possibilité d'apparition d'évènements improbables dans ma vie ces deux dernières années.

Cette remarque lui valut un sourire de la part de l'archer. Elle le lui rendit pendant quelques instants, avant de pousser un léger soupir.

- Ou peut-être que… tu sais… que c'est simplement que j'aimerais pouvoir réparer mes erreurs.

- Je suis assez familier du concept, déclara gentiment Oliver.

Felicity hocha la tête et frissonna à nouveau. Elle considéra le sweat-shirt d'Oliver qu'elle avait déposé à ses côtés, sembla délibérer quelques instants, et finit par l'enfiler.

L'archer tenta d'ignorer à quel point elle était adorable dans ce vêtement bien trop grand pour elle. Il n'y réussit pas totalement.

- Quel heure est-il ? demanda-il alors en sautant sur ses pieds d'un mouvement souple.

Un peu interloquée, Felicity se leva également. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Oliver fut le premier à atteindre son portable.

- Déjà 5 heures ? s'exclama-t-il, extrêmement étonné.

- Quoi tu es en retard pour le boulot ? ironisa l'informaticienne. Je croyais que tu ne travaillais que de nuit ?

- C'est juste que c'est rare que je dorme aussi longtemps d'affilée sans me réveiller, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Lorsqu'il rétablit le contact visuel avec Felicity, cette dernière le détaillait d'une manière si intense qu'il en eût le souffle coupé. Malgré lui, il la laissa entrer et voir tout ce qu'il gardait si prudemment caché. Peurs, doutes, angoisses, amour. Il ferma ensuite simplement les paupières, essayant de graver dans sa mémoire le sentiment de paix profonde qu'il ressentait.

- Alors hum… Est-ce que tu veux petit-déjeuner ou… est-ce que tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? demanda-t-il finalement, grimaçant en entendant ses propos.

- Je suis parfaitement capable de rentrer chez moi par mes propres moyens, jeta la jeune femme, avec un peu plus de hâte qu'il n'était nécessaire.

Légèrement blessé par le ton cinglant, Oliver baissa la tête d'un air résigné, sans regarder Felicity. La main qui se posa sur son bras alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre l'espace central le surprit. Relevant les yeux, il lut une infinie tristesse dans les iris de la jeune femme.

- Cela ne nous empêche pas de petit-déjeuner ensemble, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Des spirales d'émotion emplirent l'espace. Entre eux, autour d'eux et en eux.

- Je rentre chez moi, je me douche et je reviens avec des muffins ? proposa encore Felicity.

Le cœur plus léger, il lui offrit un large sourire.

- Je m'occupe du café, proposa-t-il.

- Tu me dois bien ça, après m'avoir réveillée d'aussi bonne heure ! lança l'informaticienne en se dirigeant vers l'escalier non sans avoir récupéré son sac à main.

Oliver fronça les sourcils.

- C'est toi qui m'as réveillé !

Felicity se figea, les sourcils arqués et secoua lentement la tête.

- Non.

- Je ne comprends pas. Je dormais profondément quand je t'ai entendue m'appeler, s'étonna l'archer.

- C'est ta voix qui m'a sortie du sommeil, assura la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? demanda alors Oliver, avec la sensation que la réponse qu'il allait obtenir revêtait une importance particulière.

Felicity marqua un temps d'hésitation mais finit par répondre en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Mon nom, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Tu prononçais mon nom.


End file.
